The Two Harunos' Dogwalking Mission
Participants Nakara Haruno, Naotaka Haruno The Two Haruno Walk a Dog 4-16-14 Kaiiaki : -Today had been an unusually gloomy day for young Nakara Haruno. She just wasn’t herself, and things didn’t seem to be going her way today. Not in the slightest. Most of her day had been spent sitting outside in the training area. Her body leaned up against her tree in the training area. Nakara’s back was putting a high amount of pressure against the bark, as if she needed it to make her feel stable. Her knees were pulled up against her chest with her arms. She had been sitting there for hours, just staring into the pouring rain endlessly. Naotaka had been sitting near her under the tree as well. He hadn’t said anything to her. It seemed as if he was scared to. It was totally unlike her to be so silent and still. She didn’t speak about what was bothering her, because he already knew. Nakara glanced at her small hands, they were bloody and bruised. Earlier, she had been pounding them into the training dummies in an attempt to vent her rage. Upon every punch, screams of rage poured out from her vocal chords. She kept thinking, this shouldn’t have happened. If she hadn’t been such a scared and panicky little girl, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. No. It had finally hit her. It wasn’t going to be like this anymore. Even though she was 11, she wasn’t going to be that little girl anymore. She was now a deadly kunoichi that also now knew her fire nature. The sooner she learned how to combust things into flames, the better. But, maybe not best for anybody sparring her. Nakara hung her bloody fists that she hadn’t bothered to treat over her knees limply, and pressed her face into her lap. She stayed in that position without moving for another twenty minutes before she heard a scuffling of feet near her. Her eyes peeked out from underneath her long eyelashes. It was a jounin standing right beside Naotaka. He gave Nakara’s condition one glance, then looked away as if he didn’t want to bother her. He instead handed the scroll he had been holding to Naotaka, and walked away. Nakara moved slightly to take a peek at the scroll with moderate interest. Ah, dogwalking…this should be fun.- DavidMason533 : -Naotaka was thinking about how Nakara wasn't acting the same he had never seen her be so angry before. He was wondering what had made her mad. He was more silent today though and he was glad to see he had recieved a mission from whoever the jounin was. Naotaka got up slowly and stood there for a couple of minutes. He had to stretch because he was sitting there with no movement for hours. His feet were asleep so he walked around a little bit then he opened the scroll and read it. "Ah dog walking it seems this should be interesting", Nao said. Then he handed the scroll to his twin sister so she could read the rest of the scroll.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara took the scroll from her brother, wincing slightly upon the retrieval. As her hands were weak from the pounding they had been through. The details of the mission were simple, as most genin missions were. The mission was for her and her twin. They were to walk a dog for a man in the village. For a moment, Nakara wandered why this mission would even require two people. But a glance at her hands made her think someone had been watching earlier, intending it for only one of them. But they had probably thought it best that she shouldn’t be alone today. Nakara closed the scroll and shoved it into her back pouch. “Alright Nao, let’s go.” She said it with a low, but high pitched girl voice. It wasn’t her usual happy and eager tone. But maybe, a good walk around the village with her brother and a dog would make it a little bit better. She began to walk at a fairly slow pace out of the training area, and towards Main Street. The dog owner’s house was located on that street. Nakara guessed he was a busy ninja and didn’t have time to walk his dog today. As Nakara walked on, her eyes were empty and lacked any excitement; dead eyes. The pouring rain still drenched the village, and by the time Nakara would get to the dog owner’s house, she would be drenched as well. Appropriate weather today, that was for sure. It matched her mood perfectly. The whole walk towards the house was slow, and dead silent. Nakara didn’t feel like talking much, not even to her twin. He could probably understand what she was going through since they had that “twin sensing” ability. She hoped he would understand, at least for today. After a slow walk about 15 minutes that resembled a funeral procession, Nakara and Naotaka had arrived at the house. She gently pushed him with her shoulder to stand in front of her. “It’s better if they see you, I look like a mess.” She turned the opposite direction and pulled on her medical gloves to hide the damage. “Okay you can knock on the door now.” – DavidMason533: -Naotaka knocked lightly on the door just enough to hear. A jounin appeared at the door he was about 6 feet tall. He said he needed us to walk his dog because he had to go on a mission and wouldn't be able to walk it today. He then grabbed the leash from the owner and the dog was a golden retriever. It barked loudly twice then it went silent and it started walking. Nao started walking slowly behind it. "Come on Nakara", Nao said cheerfuly. His expression bright he continued to walk the dog down the path.- Kaiiaki: -Nakara nodded and then walked alongside Naotaka at a moderate pace. She didn’t end up saying much as they passed various buildings and shops on Main Street. The dog was seemingly well behaved and acted as if he didn’t mind unknown ninja walking him. Naotaka didn’t seem as if he was having too much of a problem with the dog. They actually seemed to be getting along just fine. For a good fifteen minutes, they proceeded towards the Training Grounds. There, the dog could walk around in the freshly cut grass, sniff the tree, and whatever else dogs did. As they approached the area of the grounds, Nakara noticed there was someone else there. It looked as if they had a dog on a leash as well. “Ah, another golden retriever, what a coincidence…” Nakara then looked down at the dog Naotaka was leading, it appeared as if he saw the other dog too. Unusually, he began to get a bit fidgety and tug against the leash that Naotaka was holding while they walked towards the opposite side and to the tree. “Uh oh…Naotaka it looks like he is going to bolt. Get ahold of him better!”- DavidMason533: -Naotaka walked as slowly as he possibly could towards the tree which is where the golden retriever stood sniffing the female golden retriever. Every time it looked he stood still then it would look away and he'd start sneaking again. Eventually he got extremely close to the tree the golden retriever then it looked at him so he stopped. Then it looked away again and he got on the opposite side of the tree and hid for a few seconds. Nao then came out of hiding and leashed the goled retriever. Nao said, "Finally I got you." The dog looked at him innocently as if it hadnt done anything. Nao said, "Come on you". Then he petted the dogs head.- Kaiiaki: -As soon as Naotaka had successfully leashed the dog, Nakara breathed a sigh of relief. Another one of her strategic plans goes along perfectly. "You better have a better grip on that leash from now on!" Nakara shook her head back and forth before breaking off a piece of the bone and handing it over to the dog to munch on. The dog enjoys it for a bit, crunching the small piece between his layers of jagged teeth. Slurping sounds escape from his mouth as the flavor of it makes him salivate. Nakara watched him chew on it with a happy expression upon her face. It gave her joy to see even animals like this. While the dog was finishing up, Nakara apologized to the other dog owner for the misbehaving of their dog. Thankfully, they seemed to understand and brush it off as no big deal. With that, Nakara grabbed the collar of Naotaka's shirt and led him and the troublesome dog back to the owner's house to drop him back off.- DavidMason533: -Naotaka walked down the long street to where the dog's owner lived and knocked on the door as lightly as he did earlier and the man answered it and thanked us. Then Naotaka started strolling toward the kage's office and said cheerfuly to his twin,"Time to get the reward." He obviously knew his sister would be glad to get th reward as well who wouldn't really? Nao continued walking towards the office till he got to the doorto turn in the mission.-